


Christmas Morning

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Animals, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Donald decided to sleep in on Christmas morning. Why should he get up when he was warm and comfortable, snuggling against his husband’s back?





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



Donald decided to sleep in on Christmas morning. Why should he get up when he was warm and comfortable, snuggling against his husband’s back? Timmy was still sleeping, breathing calmly, one hand holding Donald’s loosely, and Donald pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Timmy’s neck, making sure not to wake him up. 

Soon, however, he felt the bed dip slightly, and then he saw Dr. Watson walk up to him and Timmy, stepping none too gently on Donald’s legs and tripping over Timmy’s.

Only then Timmy stirred and turned to lay on his back, and Dr. Watson used the change of his position to walk up to him and start licking his neck and face, making Timmy groan.

“Good morning to you, too,” he murmured, hiding his face in the pillow. Dr. Watson did not seem to be moved by it, because he just turned to focus on nudging Donald’s chest with his head.

“Someone can’t wait to get his presents, huh?” Donald asked, and winked when he noticed Timmy watching them with a smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas, honey,” Donald leaned in to kiss Timmy on the lips gently, still scratching Dr. Watson’s head.

“Merry Christmas, Donald,” Timmy whispered against his lips.

Dr. Watson chose this moment to start licking Donald’s hands.

“Come on, we’ll feed Watson and unwrap presents. He probably found the one we got for him.”

“He is good at that,” Timmy nodded. “I can’t wait for you to see your presents, too.”

“There is more than one?”

“You’ll have to find out,” Timmy pecked Donald on the lips again, before getting up from the bed.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” 

Dr. Watson just barked in agreement, following Timmy to the kitchen. 

Donald couldn’t stop smiling. He loved Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Donald Strachey Mysteries, Donald/Timmy, Dr. Watson"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/513973.html?thread=74910389#t74910389)).


End file.
